wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Varok Saurfang
High Overlord '''Varok Saurfang' , is a legendary Horde warrior who served as Supreme Commander of the combined war effort against Ahn'Qiraj in Kalimdorhttp://www.wowinsider.com/2008/08/28/know-your-lore-high-overlord-saurfang/ and now leads the Kor'kron against the Scourge in Northrend. Background Varok Saurfang has served with the Horde ever since he drank the blood of Mannoroth alongside Grom Hellscream. Varok led forces in the sacking of Shattrath, Stormwind, and everything between, never losing in battle until the Horde was routed at the end of the Second War. When Orgrim Doomhammer seized control of the Horde in the First War, he chose Varok Saurfang as his second-in-command after witnessing Varok's efficient and brutal tactics on the field. After the demonic bloodlust had been lifted from the orcs due to Grom Hellscream's sacrifice, Varok helped dozens of veterans come to grips with their previous atrocities, ultimately saving the lives of many great Horde soldiers.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&sid=1 Varok went on to become a famed veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars. Although the Blood Curse drove him to murder many innocents, Varok refuses to use that as an excuse: like many others, he made the decision to drink freely. Drinking the blood and his actions under the blood curse haunt him, and to this day he deeply regrets both events. Although orcs are said to be fond of pork, the sound of swine being killed when they are ready for slaughter remind him of the death screams of the draenei children, and older veterans like Varok are often troubled by the memory. It disturbed Varok so deeply that he has refused to eat pork ever since. He will not shy away from war, or hesitate to defend his people and the Horde. However, he refuses to start a war, and if it is within his power, he will prevent a warmongering spirit from doing so. Whether through actions or by words, he will stop them anyway he can... no matter what. His brother Broxigar traveled back in time to the War of the Ancients and died in glorious battle against the Burning Legion. Varok's mate apparently died around the time the Dark Portal opened and was buried in Nagrand.Deathbringer Saurfang - Quotes, Their son Dranosh lived in Nagrand until Wrath of the Lich King. World of Warcraft Saurfang was initially stationed in Orgrimmar's Valley of Strength, where he enforced the rule of Warchief Thrall. He was the one who announced the death of Nefarian when his head was turned in. The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj During the Second War of the Shifting Sands, Saurfang travelled to the front lines in Silithus. He acted as the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor in the war against the silithid and their qiraji masters. Wrath of the Lich King Saurfang is stationed in Warsong Hold as advisor to Garrosh Hellscream. He commands the Kor'kron Guard in Northrend and remains wary of the resurfacing bloodlust of the orcs, due to its employment in Hellscream's savage but successful tactics. During the battle for Angrathar the Wrathgate, the main entrance to Icecrown, Dranosh Saurfang fell to the Lich King shortly before the treachery of Grand Apothecary Putress. Players bring Dranosh's shattered armor back to his father at the behest of Alexstrasza. After the , Varok reminds Thrall, who is lamenting the broken peace between the Alliance and the Horde, of his duty to lead their people. Icecrown Citadel High Overlord Saurfang commands the gunship Orgrim's Hammer during the Gunship Battle in Icecrown Citadel.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml Once the undead form of his son (now called the Deathbringer) is defeated, Varok claims his body. He promises to give his son a proper burial in Nagrand, next to the pyres of his mother and ancestors. Speculation It would seem that after a long, legendary saga, High Overlord Saurfang may have at last retired his axe, and began living a quiet life in Garadar. However, as Garrosh continues to cause internal problems within The Horde, one is left to wonder that if it one day gets out of hand, will Saurfang keep his word and kill Garrosh before he destroys everything the Horde stands for? Abilities * * * * * * * Quotes *''"I am he who watches they. I am the fist of retribution. That which does quell the recalcitrant. Dare you defy the Warchief? Dare you face my merciless judgement?"'' * :- addressing the Might of Kalimdor during the Second War of the Shifting Sands Dialogue with Garrosh in Warsong Hold Saurfang scolds Garrosh Hellscream's impatience and lust for killing, reminding him of their race's history during a strategy conference in Warsong Hold: : : : : : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valiance Keep on the map. : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue during the Gunship Battle Saurfang commands Orgrim's Hammer in a battle against The Skybreaker: : : : : : : : Dialogue during the Deathbringer Saurfang Battle Saurfang confronts his son, Deathbringer Saurfang, now turned into a Death Knight. ;Intro : : : : : : : : : ;Outro : : : : Notes *Sometime after the Ahn'Qiraj gate events, Saurfang became a pop icon to Horde players, who affectionately create "facts" about him in the style of other pop culture icons such as Vin Diesel and Chuck Norris. *At one point, he was able to be mind-controlled by Alliance players. Due to a bug, they could then use his Execute skill with a full rage bar, leading to some of the most magnificent crit videos ever seen in WoW. Gallery File:Saurfang in Orgrimmar.jpg|Varok Saurfang originally appeared in-game in Orgrimmar in the Valley of Strength File:HighOverlordSaurfang.jpg|Saurfang doing what he does best File:Saurfang Northrend.jpg|Saurfang in Warsong Hold File:Saurfang WoW Comic.png|Saurfang, as represented in the official comic File:Saurfang ICC.jpg|Saurfang inside Icecrown Citadel File:Saurfang Claims His Son's Body.jpg|Saurfang claims the corrupted body of his son Dranosh after he is killed in Icecrown Citadel Patch changes * References See also *Might of Kalimdor *Saurfang facts External links fr:Haut Seigneur Saurcroc pl:Varok Saurfang Category:Orcs Category:Major characters Category:Champions of the Horde Category:Might of Kalimdor Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs